Blue Storm
by Z-Flower
Summary: Zoe is pulled into another world to become Seiryuu no Miko. She suffers a violent attack by two thugs in Kuto, and falls unconscious. When she wakes up again, she finds herself in Kuto, where Yui explains everything to her. Zoe's two best friends are on the Suzaku side. Will Zoe turn against them or stay true? Follow Zoe's adventures to find out.


Fushigi Yugi

**Disclaimer-I own nothing of this anime. All rights go to Yuu Watase.**

**I always wanted to try out this idea, but I was too nervous to. No offense to anyone who liked Yui, but I didn't approve of her being Seiryuu no Miko. To me, she was too obsessed with getting revenge on Miaka, and finding ways to make her miserable. So, I decided to mix it up a bit.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Seiryuu no Miko**

A young girl named Zoe gets sucked into _The Universe of the Four Gods _and becomes Seiryuu no Miko. Yui is one of her Seishi. She is told the story about the war between Konan and Kuto. Zoe is also told that one of her best friends, Bunko, is a Suzaku Seishi; and the other, Natalie, is a Guardian to protect said Seishi of Suzaku, as well as Miaka being Suzaku no Miko. Follow Zoe's journey through the book. Suzaku parts will be included.

Ok, this first part will be a prologue…sort of, and then we get into the real stuff.

Yui Hongo sat on the window sill of her room in the Kuto palace, her hand sitting contemplatively under her chin, one leg resting on the sill, while the other rests on the ground nimbly. She couldn't stop thinking about Tamahome. She loved him so much, she couldn't stand the thought of him being with her ex-best friend, Miaka Yuki, Suzaku no Miko. Yui had truly believed Miaka was still her best friend and she had come back to rescue Yui from this hell she was currently experiencing.

Yui was even brave enough to confront Nakago about all the lies he had been spreading. Miaka did return for her, she wasn't going to be a Seiryuu seishi, and she was going to Konan to fight alongside Miaka and her friends. Nakago was offended that she had the gall to speak to him like she was his miko, which Yui wasn't, but he apparently figured Yui didn't care. She was a brave one, he had to admit.

But Yui's hopes were dashed when she returned to find Miaka and Tamahome kissing, and heard the heart-shattering words that completely destroyed the trust in her once best friend.

"_You're no trouble…all the time I was in my world, I couldn't forget you…I had to see you again…that's why I came back. I love you! And I couldn't keep putting you in danger!" _

Yui was hurt, to say the least. How could Miaka be so double-crossing as to say she came back to this world for her, but then turn around at the mention of a guy and say she only came back to see him? Yui was heartbroken, angry, and furious at the same time, all the while remembering the words the blond general spoke.

"_Try to recall the situation three months ago when I found you." _

That was a nightmare. When Yui first arrived, she searched endlessly in a foreign land for Miaka. Instead of Miaka, she found two thugs who wanted to rape her. She tried to run away from them, but she was instantly caught and would have been raped if not for her seishi powers. She couldn't dare to imagine what would happen if she didn't have them.

Yui shook her head. That was all in the past now. Now, she had to focus on the present. Yui kept thinking about Tamahome: his gorgeous black hair, his handsome face, his adoring hazel eyes…but those eyes wouldn't look at her, only Miaka. And that stung Yui's heart. She _had _to find a way to bring Tamahome here.

"What is wrong, Yui?" she heard as she broke out of her reverie to see the blond general from before. He was holding a goblet filled with water, extending it as an offer for her to drink.

"Nothing, Nakago." Yui answered as she took the goblet from him. The general saw right through her, having seen her deep in thought when he entered her room.

"Now, Yui, we both know that's a lie. Were you thinking about that Suzaku boy?"

As Yui took a sip from the goblet, Tamahome's face was etched in her memory again.

"Yui_!" he cried out, holding out his hand for Yui to come with them back to wherever they escaped to._

"Were you? That may be for the best." Nakago replied as Yui looked up at him curiously.

"You desire that "Tamahome" boy, no?"

"More than anything. Miaka doesn't deserve him." Yui responded with icy venom, and, although she hated to admit it, a little weakness.

"Then this could work to our advantage."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Kuto emperor is not happy with Suzaku no Miko's escape from our grasp. He insists that Seiryuu no Miko be found immediately so she can gather the seven Seishi and summon Seiryuu. He plans Kuto to be the most powerful nation out of all four lands."

"He can't just suddenly put this responsibility on her!" Yui defended the poor girl who would be destined to be Seiryuu no Miko, having no idea she would arrive _very soon_. "She needs time to understand that she's in a different land, and what everything is about- "Yui started but Nakago interrupted her.

"Unfortunately, the emperor hasn't given us much choice. And as ruler of this country, we must respect his wishes. She must be found at once."

Before any more argument could ensue, both Nakago and Yui sensed something. It was like their minds clicked. Like someone was in danger. Could it be…?

"Could it be…her…?" Yui managed to ask, and Nakago's hardened stare confirmed it.

"It is. Our miko. She's in danger. You stay here. The emperor will not approve of a Seishi or two not there to protect him in the case the enemy decides to launch an attack. Once I return with the miko, you will explain the situation to her. Then I shall make arrangements to bring your beloved Tamahome here." Before Yui could say anything else, the Kuto general was already out the door and headed to the capital.

Yui sighed as she realized what this meant. She was going to have to tell the poor girl everything, from the war between Konan and Kuto; Miaka being Suzaku no Miko; Bunko being a Suzaku Seishi; Natalie being a protector to said Seishi; and now how she was going to be the miko of Kuto, the enemy of Konan. Yui got up and got dressed in her full school uniform and waited for Nakago to return with the girl.

Thirty minutes passed, and Yui thought it was another false alarm. Did the girl actually appear here in Kuto?

Suddenly, sounds of guards' voices filled her ears, and proved Yui's first assumption wrong.

"Did you hear?! Seiryuu no Miko is here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I even saw the general himself come with the girl! She looked very battered and bruised a little bit, and her clothes were hanging off her!"

"Poor thing. She must've been in the slum district in Kuto. Lowlife scum!"

Yui knew she had to get to the poor girl and comfort her. Who knew the situation better than Yui? She slammed her door open with a shout, causing the guards to stiffen and then bow to her.

"Seiryuu Seishi Yui! How may we help you?" one of the guards asked respectively.

"Tell me where Nakago has taken the miko."

"To her room, ma'am, so she may recover."

"Thank you," Yui responded and she rushed off to where she assumed the miko's room would be, to fulfill her duty as a Seishi, be a friend and a comforter in time of need.

* * *

**Please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. This is my first time doing a Fushigi Yugi story with someone else as Seiryuu no Miko. **

**NEXT WEEK**

**Mon, 05.13.19**

**CHAPTER 2: **

**Meeting the Enemy**

_**Yui tells Zoe, Seiryuu no Miko everything that has been going on. Later on, Zoe meets Tamahome, a Suzaku Seishi who came from Konan.**_


End file.
